Last Smile
by JeanWaterClouds
Summary: Readers, mian ne... Karena ini ff pertamaku, jadi bila ada typo atau kesalahan lain, mohon dimaafkan... Don't be silent readers, ne... Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Moon Geun Young (OC) Lenght : oneshoot Rate : k


Last Smile...

Annyeong, ELFs!

Perkenalkan, joneun Jeansselyn Kim Ibnida (Kim Seo Yeon)… aku membawa ff pertamaku dengan cast uri Cho Kyuhyun… panjangnya oneshoot… ok! LET'S READ IT!

-Last Smile-

"Cinta...Bagiku,itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan...Saat pertama kali bertemu,aku merasa bahwa cinta adalah hal yang menyenangkan...Tapi,saat ku mulai kehilanganmu,aku seperti orang mati yang terpaksa untuk hidup...Walaupun senyummu yang terakhir itu sangat menyakitkan,tapi dari itu,aku menemukan kehidupan baruku...Kehidupan yang berdiri,dibalik senyum darimu..."

Author's PoV

Winter...Dinginnya winter tak mengurangi kesetiaan gadis itu untuk menunggu hingga sang "Happy Day" -10º itu sungguh membuat gadis itu makin merapatkan mantel bulu dark blue yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya dan menyelipkan tangannya didalam saku mantel itu.

Gadis itu bersenandung kecil untuk menggantikan rasa bosan yang sedang menguasai bibirnya sedikit terangkat mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari spesial baginya karena ia dapat pergi bersama lagi dengan Happy Day-nya setelah sekian lama permintaannya tertolak karena terpaksa oleh Happy semua karena masalah perusahaan.

Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...

Derapan langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat cepat itu melangkah mendekati gadis itu dengan nafas bibir gadis itupun kembali terangkat membentuk ulasan senyum lebar melihat sosok bahagia membuatnya lantas berdiri dari udara dingin itu terasa hangat.

"Kau berlari?" tanya gadis itu melihat sosok itu kini telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas menjawab,dipeluknya erat gadis aroma khas tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya pada gadis itu dengan raut wajah cepat gadis itu menggeleng pasti dengan ulasan senyum tulus yang mengembang di yang membuat pria itu luluh seketika.

"Kau lebih penting dari penantianku..." ucap gadis itu dengan "Angelic Smile" itupun tersenyum tak kalah manis dari gadis yang hanya akan ia tunjukan pada gadisnya itu.

"Ayo pergi!" ucap pria itu seraya menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat senyum terlihat dari bibir gadis hangat saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh malaikatmya...Ya,pria itu adalah "Happy Day"-nya...

-Last Smile-

Hari telah tepat pada hari ini,ia akan memberitahu semuanya yang ia rahasiakan dari senyum tulusnya,ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari prianya sampai saat yang memang menyakitkan pada ia ,ia ingin sekali bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya,mengeluh betapa sakit dirinya saat itu,mendapatkan belaian kasih sayang dari Happy ini,ia memang mendapat pria itu tak sadar bahwa bukan belaian kasih sayang seperti biasanya,tetapi belaian dan bahu yang memang untuk menghiburnya,menghilangkan sakitnya,karena pada kenyataan,ia akan meninggalkan pria itu lebih dulu.

Dalam lamunan sedih gadis itu,seseorang gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan kejahilan Happy itupun berbalik dan menatap mata pria itu tajam dengan tatapan tak teratur karena efek pria itu melancarkan aksi jahilnya pada saat yang tak itu sontak membuat pria itu menghentikan tawa kemenangannya dan melihat wajah gadis itu kalut,ia bingung jika gadisnya akan marah besar padanya dan tak mau bicara dengannya lama seperti beberapa bulan pada saat itu,ia merasa bahwa ia kehilangan nafasnya melihat gadisnya tak mau bicara dengannya dan mengacuhkannya.

"K-kau...marah? M-ma-maaf...aku benar benar minta maaf..." ucap pria itu ia takut jika kejadian itu terulang kembali dan ia akan kehilangan nafasnya untuk kedua ,melihat ekspresi takut Happy Day-nya,ia lantas tertawa terbahak tanpa tawa gadisnya,pria itu lalu menatap gadis itu terjebak dalam permainan gadis mendengus kesal dan menggerutu dalam hatinya atas sikap itu tak tahu kalau pria itu benar benar takut jika gadisnya benar benar marah padanya dan kejadian itu terulang kembali.

"Ya!Kenapa kau malah tertawa,gadis bodoh!Kau tak tau betapa takutnya aku jika akhirnya kau marah padaku!" ucap pria itu itu sontak menghentikan tawanya."Siapa suruh kau memasang tampang jelek seperti itu,PRIA JELEK!" ucap gadis itu dengan penekanan pada 2 kata itu memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar gadisnya membalas perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bodoh.

"Ah,sudahlah...Sapphire,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." ucap pria itu tiba tiba menjadi itu,gadis yang disebut pria itu Sapphire,lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Happy tak baik melihat ekspresi Happy Day yang nampak takut bahwa yang akan dikatakan Happy Day-nya itu malah akan membuat hatinya memang tak siap dengan pernyataan yang mungkin akan membuatnya kehilangan Happy Day-nya untuk waktu yang cukup ia masih berusaha untuk tetap mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan pria itu walau akhirnya akan membuat hatinya sakit.

"Sapphire,a-aku...Aku harus pergi ke Amerika..Tapi sungguh,ini hanya karena masalah perusahaan dan aku pasti akan kembali kesini...Jadi...Maukah kau,menungguku untuk 5 tahun kedepan?Aku..." ucapan pria itu terpotong oleh kalimat Sapphire yang dugaan gadis itu,bahwa kalimat yang akan diucapkan pria itu adalah hal yang paling ia benci.

"Cukup!Apa kau fikir 5 tahun itu waktu yang sebentar,ha?!Kau fikir,aku tidak cukup sakit menunggu selama itu,ha?!Apa kau bodoh?!Kau...Kau berengsek!" ucap gadis itu lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat sebelum pergi,sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu sontak menghentakkan tangannya keras sehingga tangannya terlepas dari genggaman pria itu dalam sekali menatap tajam mata pria itu lalu pergi berlari sambil menangis itu hanya dapat merelakan gadisnya pergi karena ia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya hati gadisnya itu sekarang.

"Aku tahu,akan begini jadinya...Maafkan aku,Young..."

-Last Smile-

Seorang pria bersama 2 orang paruh baya tengah menunggu keberangkatannya di kursi tunggu bandara ini,ia harus pergi meninggalkan negara ini dan juga...Gadisnya...Pria itu tak hentinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bandara ini mencari sosok yang ia tunggu berharap bahwa sosok itu kenyataan berkata itu tak datang.

Sekali lagi,ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bandara berharap gadis itu semuanya tetap menghela nafasnya berat lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan untuk beberapa langkah,ia mendengar teriakan dari suara yang sangat ia yang sangat ia ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok gadis yang ia cintai tengah berdiri tak jauh menarik sudut bibirnya itupun berlari menuju pria itu.

"Pria setan!Apa kau berniat untuk pergi tanpa pamit padaku,huh?!" ucap gadis itu saat sudah berada tepat dihadapan pria indah terukir di bibir mungil gadis itupun ,orang yang ia tunggu datang juga.

"Young,maukah kau menungguku untuk 5 tahun kedepan?" tanya pria itu penuh gadis itupun mengangguk gadis yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya itu dengan senyuman yang terulas lama,pria itu menyentuh kepala gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya dan dikecupnya puncak kepala gadis .

"Tunggu aku,dan jangan pernah melirik pria lain...Jika kau berani melakukannya,mati kau..." ucap pria itu setelah melepaskan kecupannya pada kening gadis itupun kembali mengangguk itu tersenyum lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku pergi dulu...Jaga dirimu untukku..." ucap pria itu dalam pelukannya pada gadis itu sebelum melepaskan pelukan itu mengacak rambut gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan orangtuanya dan gadis yang sangat ia sayangi dengan senyuman itu berusaha setegar tangisnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja tanpa seizinnya.

'_Aku akan menunggumu,melihatmu kembali,dan bersama denganmu bukan disini...Melainkan di tempat lain...Tempat yang sangat jauh...Maafkan aku...'_

5 Tahun kemudian...

Seorang pria tengah berlari mesuk kedalam sebuah bangunan yang didalamnya terdapat wanita yang ia bersiap untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu setelah 5 tahun ia harus menahan diri untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Ia lalu bergegas membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam bangunan bahkan tak melihat gadisnya."Sapphire! Sapphire! Aku pulang!" ucapnya memanggil gadis yang ia ada jawaban itu lantas pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai sampai,ia melihat kakak gadisnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan berharap dia lagi!" ucap kakak gadis itu sedih,penuh dengan itu bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan dengan kakak gadis menatap kakak gadisnya penuh tanya.

"Ini!Bacalah dan jaga barang itu baik baik!" ucap sang kakak sembari menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna hijau dengan lipatan kertas berwarna cream pada Happy Day gadis lantas membacanya.

_To My Prince,_

_ Happy Day _

_ Oppa,bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik baik saja...karena itu yang kuharapkan...Aku? pasti baik... _

_ Oppa,maafkan aku karena pergi tanpa bilang sungguh,hari itu,aku ingin sekali memberitahukan semuanya kau malah membuatku sakit,he..he.._

_ Oppa,kau tahu?Tanpamu,aku bingung harus apa...Aku hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang putih dan diruangan yang serba putih pula...Disini banyak sekali alat alat rumit yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat sekalipun..._

_ Oppa,kau tahu?Aku benar benar tersiksa saat ini...Aku menginginkanmu saat ini...Tapi,aku tetap tak boleh egois...Aku tahu,waktuku berada di dunia ini takkan lama lagi...Jadi,aku hanya bisa menulis surat ini...Mungkin,saat kau kembali,kau hanya akan membaca surat ini dan tak menemukanku di manapun...Tapi,kau tetap tak boleh menangis...Aku menepati janjiku untuk tidak melirik laki laki lain selain kau,ayah dan oppa Geun Suk...Tapi,untuk menjaga diriku untukmu,aku sudah berusaha tapi gagal...he..he.. _

_ Oppa,aku akan menemanimu kapanpun...Aku disisimu,tak akan pernah pergi kemanapun...Disini ada eonni Ahra,eonnimu...Aku bahagia bersamanya...Dan,kotak itu...Itu adalah cincin pernikahan kita...Disini,aku memakainya satu...Jaga baik baik cincin itu,ya..."KyuYoung-23" ukirang itu ada di cincin itu..._

_ Oppa,ingat!Jaga dirimu dan cincin itu baik baik...Saat aku pergi nanti,makanlah sayur untukku...Kau harus sehat,agar tak kurus seperti teri...Kurangi game-mu,pelihara matamu..._

_ Oppa,aku pergi,ya...Saranghaeyo! _

_From,_

_Sapphire Young_

Pria itu lemah,ia tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya untuk berdiri lagi...Ia kakak gadis itu,menangis...Pria itu tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah bisu.

"Jadi...Young..." ucap pria itu dengan suara sedikitpun ia menoleh pada kakak gadis sama sekali tak tahu tentang semua ini...

"Ya...Leukimia sialan itu telah membuatnya pergi...Leukimia sialan yang selalu menyiksanya setiap hari...Dan kau...Kau pria sialan yang meninggalkannya disaat ia membutuhkan bahumu untuk bersandar..." ucap kakaknya tak kalah parau dari Happy Day gadis yang sekarang hanya tinggal bayangannya saja.

"SAPPHIRE!"

-Last Smile-

Seorang pria tengah berdiri di samping sebuah gundukan tanah yang sekarang telah ditumbuhi rumput itu meletakkan bunga di atas makam sebuah cincin silver manis yang melekat di jari manis tangan kiri pria itu.

"Apa kabar?Aku datang lagi...Kau pasti ingat ini hari apa...Hari Sabtu,3 Februari...Hidup,kau jika lupa!" pria itu tersenyum pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya menahan sesuatu yang akan jatuh,air berhasil,ia melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Aku menuruti permintaanmu untuk memakan sayuran sedikit demi sedikit,mengurangi bermain game walau itu membuatku benar benar tersiksa,dan...Menjaga cincin ini...Dan kau pasti menjaga dirimu dan kakakku,kan? Sekali lagi,HIDUP kau jika tak menuruti perintaku..." ucapnya diakhiri dengan seutas senyum tulus.

"Sapphire,hari ini peringatan 4 tahunmu,dan juga...Happy 1st tahun pernikahan kita...Kau baik baik saja,kan?Terimakasih...Atas semua kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan...Senyum terakhirmu saat di bandara,menjadi semangat baru hidupku...Senyum yang membuatku bangkit...Terimakasih atas senyum tulus itu...Kau,adalah bintangku..." ucap pria itu sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih juga,Happy Day...Kau adalah langit malamku..." ucap seorang gadis yang tersenyum lebar yang tengah berdiri di balik pohon menatap suaminya,Happy Day-nya."Jaga dirimu..." ucap gadis itu makin lama bayangannya makin samar dan akhirnya menghilang entah kemana.

"Sapphire,aku pergi dulu...jaga dirimu...Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu berada disisiku dimanapun dan kemanapun aku berada...Aku pergi...Sampai jumpa lagi...Tunggu aku disana..." ucap pria itu dengan senyum khasnya lalu meletakkkan rangkaian bunga tulip di atas makam istrinya,sang Sapphire Young."Hadiah pernikahan..." ucap pria itu tersenyum lalu berblalik,mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

_'Aku akan terus menjagamu...Krena,aku menemukan tepat ternyaman bisa melihatmu dari sini,memantaumu...Aku memang tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu yang hangat itu lagi...Tapi,disini,adalah tempat ternyamanku untuk melihatmu...'_

_From,Sapphire Young,_

_Moon Geun Young_

_To,Happy Day,_

_Cho KyuHyun_

**END**


End file.
